


Youtube Video

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Make Up, Other, Youtuber - Freeform, special effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Reader is a SFX Youtuber.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Youtube Video

You jump into frame, a wide grin on your face, your usual background replaced with Brahms’ inside the walls room.

“Hey Goretubers, it’s ya girl!” You grin at the camera, your makeup supplies spread out all around you.

Brahms sat behind the camera, watching you. He liked watching you when you worked, your personality completely changed, and it felt like you were sparkling.

You clapped your hands together. “Today, I’m doing something that could be considered a dick move, but I want everyone to know that I got explicit permission before all this.”

“What kind of warning is that?” Brahms chuckled.

You grinned past the camera to him. “I don’t want to get cancelled. It’s always the videos you least expect that get me in trouble.”

“I don’t understand what you mean by cancelled.” He replied. “How can a person be cancelled?”

“You so did not grow up with the internet, and it shows.” You turned back to the camera and smile. “Today, I’m turning myself into my boyfriend, Brahms. And for those of you who don’t know, he’s a burn victim. And also, none of you have ever seen his face, so you’ll just have to take his word for it at the end on if I nailed it or not.”

You pulled your hair up into a cap, making sure to keep the smile on your face for the camera. “He promised he wouldn’t mind, so I don’t want a flood of tweets about how I’m a disgusting human being.”

“The internet sounds mean.” Brahms said as you pulled on a curly dark brown wig. 

You fixed the wig, looking into the mirror just past the camera, tugging it into place. “This wig looked better online.”

“You look cute.” He smiled behind his mask.

You giggled, pinning the bangs of the wig back. “Okay, so I’m going to simulate the burns first, and then darken and thicken my eyebrows and square my jaw.”

Picking up some fake stick on-burns, you held them up for the camera to see. “Normally for burns, I’d use coffee grounds, but those are better for more recent burn effects. Brahms’ scars are old, so I settled for the temporary tattoo-like scars.”

Brahms smiled more, watching you explain your craft to the camera. It made him feel warm, watching you show the world your talents. You knew so much about make up that people used in movies! That was amazing!

He watched as you rambled about barely-related things to the camera, to later obsess over and edit until you got in the funniest things in the last version of the video. 

After you got the scars on, you pulled out your contouring set, making your features more masculine on the other side of your face.

“Is it bad I want to have sex with you right now?” Brahms called, making you gasp and laugh.

“Brahms!” You shook your head, giggling. “I’ll have to edit that out, I’ll get demonetized!”

“That was funny though.” Brahms said.

You turned to the camera, taking the clips out of the wig. “There is no sexual stuff on this good Christian server.” You leaned in and stage whispered. “Youtube please don’t demonetize me.”

You held up a fake beard. “And this is the last thing I need. I trimmed it before the video, to better match the size of Brahms’ beard. Once this is on, I’ll be my boyfriend and have officially committed identity theft.”

You put on the beard, which was cut short and patchy where Brahms’ actual beard wouldn’t grow in dur to the scar tissue. 

Brahms grinned at the sight, watching you put on one of his cardigans and pose for the camera. 

“And there you have it, I am my boyfriend.” You put your hands behind your head, grinning. “Brahms, your thoughts?”

He walked over, getting into the frame. “It’s like looking in a mirror. I am flattered and aroused.”

You giggled, kissing his masked cheek. “I think it turned out okay.”

Brahms took a step back. “Am I in the frame right now?”

“Now? No.” You said.

He took off his mask, handing it to you. “To finish it off.”

You grinned, taking his mask and slipping it over your face. It was warm against your skin. “Now I am you!”

“Can I do the sign off thing?” Brahms asked.

“You say it, I’ll mime it.” You replied, looking at the camera.

Chuckling, Brahms leaned closer to the mic, watching as you mimed out what he was saying. 

“Bye guys, make sure to like and subscribe, and as always, stay gory and girly.” Brahms said, trying not to laugh at you. 

You leaned forward, turning off the camera. “I think that’s going to turn out great!”

He pulled you to him by your waist, kissing the mask’s cheek. “You were great, and you nailed it.”


End file.
